


Pauwi Na

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Pauwi Na.Bukas.Sa'yo.





	Pauwi Na

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I suck at making summaries sorry. HAHA.
> 
> Prompt: Base lang sa pag-vlive ni Jongin at umandar na ang isip ko.
> 
> Para kay Milla. Ito na ang unang regalo para sa'yo~ Natagalan lang pero sana magustuhan mo. :)
> 
> P.S.:Punong-puno lang ito ng kalandian, read with caution. Hahaha. Sana mag-enjoy kayo. Salamat <3

_“Jongin!!! Nakita ko mga pictures ng photoshoot mo! Lumabas na yung iba!!!! Pogi naman ng boyfriend ko. Miss na kita._ _ㅠㅠ_ _"_

 

Wala sa sariling napangiti si Jongin habang binabasa ang mga text ng nobyo niyang naiwan sa Pilipinas. Wala pang isang linggo na naglalayo sila ngunit nangungulila na sila sa isa't isa. Napatawa siya lalo nang mabasa niyang puro key smash ang laman ng mga ito ang puro _'ang gwapo mo naman'._

Pero ang mas nagpasaya kay Jongin ay ang paulit-ulit nitong pagsasabi ng _‘mahal kita.’_ Ganito ang boyfriend niyang si Kyungsoo lalo na pag umaatake ang pagiging fan daw nito sa kanya.

Nasa Japan si Jongin para sa isang magazine photoshoot. Isa siyang dancer at modelo na nabigyan ng malaking pagkakataon sa industriya. Hindi naman sa pagmamalaki pero isa siya mga sikat at pinaka-paborito ng mga tao.

Pagka-swipe niya ng key card sa tinutuluyang kwarto ay agad niyang ibinagsak ang katawan sa sofa at sinipa ang suot na sapatos. Hinubad na rin niya ang kanyang baro at tumayo sa may terasa ng kanyang kwarto.

Pinagmasdan niya ang tanawin sa labas at habang hawak ang telepono sa isang kamay ay tinawagan niya ang kanyang nobyo upang makapag-usap na sila.

 

Sumagot na nito agad makatapos ang ikalawang ring at napangiti siya kahit na malabo pa ang nakikita niya sa kanyang screen.

"Wala po si Kyungsoo dito. Wala na ang kaluluwa niya."

Napahalakhak si Jongin sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, may bahid ng pamumula sa pisngi nito. Mukhang nahihiya na ito dahil sa pagpapasabog nito sa kanyang inbox.

"Natanggap ko mga messages mo kanina." Pang-aasar niya dito. Tatlong taon na silang magkasintahan ngunit masaya si Jongin na ganoon pa rin ang epekto niya kay Kyungsoo dahil mas tumitindi lang din ang pagmamahal niya rito.

Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. "Ha??? Ano may sinasabi ka ba? Mahina signal dito."

Kung kaharap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay baka pinanggigilan lang niya ito at pinugpog ng halik ang mukha nito. Kaya naman nakuntento na lang siya na ngumiti ng malambing dito.

“Kumusta ka diyan?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. May bahid ng lungkot sa tinig nito at napabuntong-hininga lamang si Jongin.

“Mabuti naman. Kakatapos lang ng isa pang schedule ko. Pinagpapahinga muna ako kasi bukas mas marami raw ang gagawin.”

Tumango naman ang nobyo niya at nanatili lang silang tahimik. Nagkatitigan silang dalawa at bigla na lang napatawa. Mababakas na masaya ang magkasintahan dahil kahit papaano’y nagkakaroon sila ng panahon para sa isa’t isa.

“Nakahubad ka na naman diyan! Kapag ikaw na-pulmonya, ewan ko na lang sa’yo.” Ngumuso si Jongin dito subalit irap lang sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Sungit mo naman.” Natatawa niyang wika dito. Maaaring sa ibang tao, wala lang ang ganito ngunit para sa kanilang dalawa na bibihirang malayo sa isa’t isa, matindi ang pangungulila ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

Masyado siyang dependent sa kasintahan na kadalasan ay nagiging sanhi ng kanilang pag-aaway.

“Soo, gabi na. Matulog ka na. Maaga pa shift mo bukas sa ospital.” Napakaraming bagay na gustong gawin ni Jongin lalo na’t nakikikita niya ang pagod sa mata ng lalaking kausap niya.

Nagkakilala silang dalawa ni Kyungoo nang maging PT niya ito noong na-injured siya. Doon nagsimula ang kanilang kwento ngunit lingid ito sa kaalaman ng madla. Tanging mga malapit sa buhay nila maging ang management lang ni Jongin ang nakakaalam. Hindi pa siya handa dahil maaaring magulo ang buhay nila dahil sa media.

At hindi pa rin siya handa na ibahagi si Kyungsoo sa madla.

 

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa kanya at pagod lamang na ngumiti. “Pasensya ka na kung nagsusungit ako ngayon. Pagod lang talaga. Hindi pa nakakatulong na sobrang gwapo mo sa shoot. Miss na miss na kita.”

“Sabi ko naman sa’yo sumama ka na sa akin. Isang linggo lang naman.” Nakanguso niyang sabi rito.

“Kung pwede lang ‘di ba? Uwi ka na, Jongin.”

Pinigilan ni Jongin na mapangiti, kita niyang nalalaglag na ang talukap ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Bibihira lang maging malambing ang isang ‘to kaya mas lalo siyang natutuwa sa inaasta nito ngayon.

“Huwag ka masyado magpapagod, okay? Malapit na akong umuwi. Konting tiis pa.”

Tumitig lang muli si Jongin dito at nakita niyang nakatulog na si Kyungsoo. Hinaplos niya ang screen, waring dinadama ito sa kabilang linya.

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo. Mahal kita.” Bulong niya bago ibinaba ang tawag.

 

//

 

Gumulong ang araw at sunod-sunod lamang ang mga pangyayari. Inasikaso nila ang iilan pang kulang sa photoshoot pati na rin ang maikling interview sa kanya. Pagkatapos niyon ay dumiretso sila sa isang sikat na dance studio na inimbitahan si Jongin upang mag-guest doon.

Hindi na niya namalayan na halos buong araw na siyang walang kain kung hindi pa kumalam ang sikmura niya pagkatapos ng dance session.

Kumain sila bilang pagdidiwang ng isang linggo nilang pananatili sa Japan at para sa matagumpay na proyekto ni Jongin.

Hatinggabi na rin nang maihatid siya sa hotel. Agad niyang binuhay ang telepono na punong-puno ng mga notifications, mensahe at kung ano pa sa sns accounts ni Jongin. Ngumiti na lang siya sa sarili at ang nireplyan ang kaisa-isahang  mensahe ni Kyungsoo.

_“Uuwi na ako. Bukas. Sa’yo. Mahal kita :)”_

 

//

Lulan na si Jongin ng eroplano at muli niyang binuksan ang kanyang twitter. Napakaraming fans ang nagrereklamo dahil hindi man lang daw nag-online si Jongin upang maipakita sa mga ito ang ginawa niya sa Japan. Kaya naman tumipa siya ng maikling mensahe bilang pambawi sa mga ito.

 

Jongin @joninikim

_Surprise tonight! ;)_

 

At saka niya pinatay ang telepono.

 

Magtatanghali nang lumapag ang eroplano sa airport. Mabilis silang lumabas at iniwasan ang mga reporter na nakakalat sa lugar. Sumakay si Jongin sa isang abuhing kotse at nakangiting binaybay ang daan pauwi.

Matiwasay siyang nakarating sa unit nila ni Kyungsoo. Tahimik ang buong bahay maliban sa mahihinang tunog na tila nagmumula sa credits ng isang pelikula. Dumiretso si Jongin sa sala at nakitang nakabalot ng kumot si Kyungsoo habang natutulog ito.

Tumalungko si Jongin, hinagkan ang noo ni Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang buhok nito. Pinaglandas niya ang daliri sa malambot nitong pisngi. Ilang saglit pa ay nagmulat ito ng mata at hindi mapigilan ni Jongin nakawan naman ito ng halik sa labi.

Pulang-pula ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo, pumungay ang mga ni Jongin at pakiramdam niya ay tila lalabas na ang puso sa kanyang dibdib.

“Hi.” Mahinang bati niya rito. Nakaluhod si Jongin sa pagitan ng mga binti ni Kyungsoo at saka niya niyakap ito. Ibinaon niya ang mukha sa tiyan ng kanyang kasintahan habang sinusuklay-suklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya.

“Kanina ka pa ba dumating? Kumain ka na ba?”

Nag-angat ng tingin si Jongin at saka tumayo upang maupo sa tabi nito. “Kararating ko lang. Tapos na pero parang may gusto pa akong kainin ngayon.”

“Anong gusto mong pagkain? Teka magluluto muna ako.” Akmang tatayo si Kyungsoo nang bigla itong hilahin ni Jongin dahilan upang mapaupo ang lalaki sa kalungan ng nobyo nito.

Maglakit na tumitig si Jongin kay Kyungsoo habang may ngising naglalaro sa kanyang labi. Mukhang nakuha naman ng nobyo ang gusto niyang iparating base sa pamumula ng mukha at leeg nito.

“Jongin naman.” Saway ni Kyungsoo ngunit walang diin sa tinig nito.

“Kyungsoo naman.” Panggagaya niya rito at saka niya kinagat ang tainga nito dahilan upang mapaingit si Kyungsoo at mapagalaw sa kanyang kalungan.

“Akala ko ba nami-miss mo na ako?” Bulong niya rito habang pinapatakan ng malalambing na halik ang likod ng tainga nito pababa sa mapuputing leeg ni Kyungsoo.

Sinipsip niya ang balat doon at saka pinaraanan ng dila upang matanggal ang kirot. Mas lalong tinatangay ng apoy si Jongin sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo na permanenteng nakasabunot sa kanyang mga buhok.

Suminghap si Kyungsoo nang muli niyang markahan ang balat nito. Iniangat nito ang kanyang ulo at saka sinakop ang labi nito. Mainit na tumugon ang lalaki sa bawat halik ni Jongin, mas lalo siyang nababaliw sa init at tamis ng halik nito.

Malamig ang dapyo ng hangin subalit mainit na ang kanilang balat kaya naman hinubad niya ang tshirt ni Kyungsoo, saglit na naghiwalay ang mga labi nila ngunit muling inihugpong ni Jongin iyon. Pinaglandas niya ang mga kamay sa katawan nito. Sabay nilang kinalag ang kanilang mga pantalon at saka ibinangga ang sa kanya rito.

Mahihinang ungol at anas lang ang madidinig sa sala. “Jongin.” Humihingal na tawag ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Pulang-pula lalo ng labi nito at magang-maga dahil sa halik nila. “Jongin. K-Kwarto.”

Agad niyang binuhat si Kyungsoo at dinala sa kwarto nila. Ibinagsak sa kama at saka tuluyang hinubad lahat ng kasuotan nila.

Umibabaw siya rito, humaplos sa katawan ni Kyungsoo; Sumipsipsip doon, nagmarka at ibinuhos ang pagmamahal at ang lahat ng pangungulila niya rito.

Pinintahan ni Jongin ang balat ni Kyungsoo ng pula gamit ang kanyang mga labi at daliri niya. Idinuyan siya ng sikip at init ni Kyungsoo. Sumayaw sila sa musikang likha ng bawat ungol na  mula sa kanilang labi at katawan habang hinahabi ang pag-ibig sa kanilang puso, hanggang sa pumaimbulog sila sa langit upang makarating sa kasukdulan.

 

//

Nang masiguro ni Jongin na maayos at malinis na sila ni Kyungsoo ay humiga na rin siya sa tabi nito. Nagsumiksik ito sa init na nagmumula sa hubad nilang katawan.

Mapungay ang mga mata ni Jongin at paulit-ulit na pinatakan ng halik ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Hi.” Bati muli ni Jongin dito.

Pinagbangga ni Kyungsoo ang kanilang mga ilong at malawak na ngumiti sa kanya. “Hello, Jongin. Mahal kita.”

Minsan pa’y diampian niya ng mababaw na halik ang labi nito. “Mahal din kita. Nandito na ako.”

Hinigpitan lang niya ang yakap dito, idinantay sa kanyang dibdib at sinamyo ang bango ni Kyungsoo habang nakangiting nagpatangay sa antok na gumugupo sa kanilang sistema.

 

//

Alas-sais ng gabi nang magising si Jongin. Napakagat-labi siya, dala ng pagod sa flight at ng ginawa nila ni Kyungsoo kaya siguro napahaba ang kanilang tulog. Nag-shower siya sandali at pagkatapos ay nagpa-deliver na lang ng makakain nilang dalawa.

Makalipas ang ilang oras ay sumilip siya sa kwarto at nakitang payapa pa ring natutulog ang kanyang mahal kaya naman tumungo si Jongin sa sala upang makapag-live sa instagram dahil iyon ang sorpresa niya sa mga ito.

 

//

 

Ilang sandali pa ay sunud-sunod nang dumami ang viewers ng live at masaya siyang nakikipag-usap at sinasagot ang mga tanong na nakikita niya sa screen.

“Kumusta ako? Okay lang naman, pagod sa biyahe pero masaya ngayong nakauwi na.” _Nakauwi na siya muli kay Kyungsoo._

Nagkwento na rin siya ng mga kaganapan sa isang linggong pananatili niya sa Japan at pati na rin ang mga dapat abangan ng kanyang mga fans at ang mga susunod pang proyekto ni Jongin.

Masaya pa rin siyang sumasagot ng mga tanong kaya hindi napansin ni Jongin ang pagpinid ng pintuan ng kwarto at ang lalaking papalapit na sa kanya. Nagulat na lamang si Jongin nang may mainit na bisig na pumulupot sa kanya at hinagkan siya sa tenga.

Mas lalo siyang napanganga nang sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa leeg niya at hinigpitan ang yakap sa kanya. Pupungas-pungas pa ito at sa gilid ng kanyang mata ay nakita niyang button-down lang niya ang suot ng kanyang kasintahan na umabot sa kalahati ng hita nito.

Hindi rin iyon nakabutones ng maayos kaya naman kitang-kita ang mapupulang marka sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, balik ka na sa kwarto.” Napalunok si Jongin, namamawis na siya sa kaba habang pinapanood ang sarili sa screen at nabasa niyang nagwawala na ang mga tao sa kanyang instagram. Kaya bilang isang mabuting boyfriend, tinapos niya na ang broadcast upang hindi na sila pagpiyestahan pa ng madla.

Inilapag niya ang telepono sa sofa at binuhat si Kyungsoo habang nakaangkla ang mga hita nito sa balakang ni Jongin. Dinala niya ito sa kusina at kinuha ang kanilang mga pagkain para kainin sa kanilang sala.

“Bakit ka bumangon agad? Malamig sa kwarto.” Nakangusong tanong nito at napabuntong-hininga si Jongin.

“Soo, huwag kang magagalit ha? Kausap ko kasi mga fans kanina. Uhm. A-Ano. Naka-live kasi kanina tapos niyakap mo ako? B-Bale nakita nila ‘yon lahat?” Nangangambang sabi ni Jongin dito.

Mababakas ang pagkabigla sa mata ni Kyungsoo ngunit ilang sandali pa ay napalitan iyon ng kalmadong ekspresyon at saka nito pinagdaop ang kanilang mga palad.

“Jongin, oras na rin siguro para malaman ng mga fans mo na matagal ka nang hindi available. Saka para malaman na rin ng lahat na akin ka. Nakakainis kaya yung mga nurse sa ospital pati na mga kasamahan ko kasi pinagpapantasyahan ka nila.” Tila nagsusumbong na wika ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Tatlong taon na tayo, Jongin. At saka malaki na ako, wala na akong pakialam sa sasabihin ng iba. Kung ayaw man nila, kaya naman kitang buhayin.” Pagbibiro ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Halika nga dito.” Sabi ni Jongin at saka hinila ang nobyo upang mapaupo sa kanyang kandungan.

“Alam naman ng management yung tungkol sa atin, ako lang talaga ang may ayaw pa na-ipublicize kasi hindi pa ako handa na makita ka ng mga tao. Ayoko rin na magulo ang privacy mo, Soo. Masyado kitang mahal, hindi ko kakakayanin pag napahamak ka nang dahil sa akin.”

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo at kapagkuwan pinagtama ang kanilang mga ilong. “Kaya ko na ang sarili ko, Jongin. At kaya natin ‘to. Kung mahal ka ng mga fans mo maiintindihan nila lahat ‘di ba?”

Tumango siya bilang sagot. Nanatili silang tahimik at hinayaan nila ang sarili na malunod sa init na nagmumula sa kanilang mga bisig.

Ilang sandali ay si Kyungsoo na rin bumasag sa katahimikan. “Jongin, mag-live ka na ulit. Isama mo ako. Makipag-usap tayo sa kanila.”

“Magbihis ka muna!” Reklamo niya kay Kyungsoo nang kalikutin na nito ang kanyang telepono.

“Ayoko nga! Para malaman na nilang akin ka. Ayaw kong may kaagaw ako sa’yo.”

Ilang ulit pa siyang kinumbinsi ni Kyungsoo bago siya napapayag nito. Pumunta sila sa kanilang kwarto at nakasiksik ang kasintahan sa kanyang dibdib habang gumugulong ang instalive sa telepono ni Jongin.

Pinakilala ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa mga fans at maaaring pati na rin sa buong mundo bilang kasintahan niya. Marahil hindi naman lahat ng tao ay matatanggap kung anong meron sila pero masaya siya sa mga postibong comments na nababasa nila.

“Gaano na kami katagal? 3 years na going 4.” Naunahan siyang sinagot ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti ito sa kanyang screen.

Sunod-sunod ang pagdasa ng komento kung gaano raw kaganda at ka-cute si Kyungsoo at dahil selosong tunay si Jongin ay sinamaan niya ng tingin ang kanyang nobyo.

Tawa pa nang tawa ito na animo’y tuwang-tuwa sa pakikipag-usap sa fans. Hinila niya ang laylayan ng damit nito. Saglit siya nitong tinitigan at hindi pinansin ang kanyang pagmamaktol.

“Kyungsoo.” Ingit niya, wala na siyang pake kahit na ikakalat ng mga fans ang inaasta niya sa harap ng nobyo.

Salita lang nang salita si Kyungsoo kaya naman hinablot ito ni Jongin at mariing hinalikan sa labi. Agad pumikit ang mga mata nito at tumugon sa kanyang mga halik. Sandaling kumindat si Jongin sa mga fans bago tuluyang pinatay ang live chat.

Nahiga silang muli ni Kyungsoo at magdamag nilang pinaramdam kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa’t isa.

 

//

 

Kinabukasan ay sumabog ang notifications ng sns ni Jongin, punong-puno rin ng mensahe ang telepono galing sa managers nito. Inulan pati ng media ang labas ng kanilang unit nang sabay silang lumabas at inihatid siya ni Jongin sa ospital.

Iika-ika siyang naglakad at agad iyong napansin ng kanyang mga katrabaho. Sabunot at pang-aasar ang nakuha ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan. Napailing na lang siya habang nakatitig sa salamin ng banyo.

Sinadya ni Kyungsoo na ilabas ang ilang marka ni Jongin tanda na kanya lang ito at manigas na lang lahat ng tao.

 

Napahalakhak na lang siya sa iniisip. _Mamatay kayo sa inggit._

 

 

//

 

Ilang buwan ang lumipas at tinanggap na rin sila ng tao. Isa sila sa mga paboritong _couples_ ng bansa at maging pati si Kyungsoo at binigyan na rin ng ilang modelling stint at ini-interview kasama si Jongin.

Isang gabi ay kakatapos lang nilang makipag-usap sa kanilang fans na tinawag na silang _kaisoo_ na pinaghalong screen name ni Jongin at pangalan ni Kyungsoo.

Nakahiga na si Jongin sa kama at mukhang nagtatampo na naman ito dahil mas pinagtutuunan _daw_ niya ng pansin ang mga fans kaysa dito.

 

“Mas mahal ka na ng mga fans ko.” Pagbibiro ni Jongin, nanunulis ang nguso nito kaya nama hinagkan niya iyon ng paulit-ulit upang ngumiti niya ang kanyang pinakamamahal.

“Mahal nila tayong dalawa.” Natatawang sabi niya rito. Umingit-ingit lang ito sa kanya.

Mukhang nagtatampo pa rin ang isang ‘to kaya naman lumusot na si Kyungsoo sa kumot at sumiksik sa dibdib at leeg ni Jongin.

Damang-dama niya ang malakas na pagpintig ng puso nito. Mukhang nagseselos na rin si Jongin. Nakakatuwa minsan pero alam niyang parehas lang nilang kailangan ng assurance dahil iba talaga kapag nasa limelight ka at sikat sa industriya.

“Jongin, Jongin may secret ako.” Ngumisi si Kyungsoo at ikiniling lang ni Jongin ang ulo sa kanya.

“Siguro nga mahal na rin ako ng fans mo pero mas mahal kita sa kanila. Mahal na mahal kita. Ikaw lang.” Sa wakas ay ngumiti na rin ito kaya naman masaya na si Kyungsoo.

“Talaga ba?”

“Talagang-talaga.” Hinalikan niya ang labi ni Jongin at saka sumiksik muli dito dahil sa pamumula ng kanyang pisngi.

Ikinulong ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha sa mga palad nito. “Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. Alam mo ‘yan ‘di ba?”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at minsan pa’y nagsalo sila sa isang malambing na halik na punong-puno ng kapanatagan. Pumikit silang dalawa at idinuyan sa hele ng malamig na gabi at sa init ng bisig ng pinakamamahal.

 

 

Bahala na kung anong mangyayari bukas at sa mga susunod pa. Ang mahalaga ay handa silang harapin ang bawat umaga na may ngiti sa mga labi at baon ang pagmamahal sa kanilang puso.

 

 

 – fin. 


End file.
